The Crownless Shall be King
by Hope and Memory
Summary: When staying at Rivendell Thorin and Company get an unexpected fifteenth member. A mysterious Ranger, who goes by Strider, joins the Company of Thorin Oakenshield to take back Erebor from the dragon Smaug.
1. Chapter 1

_**This**_ **is my first fanfiction so please bear with me as I figure all of this out. I'd love to get reviews to see what y'all think of my writing. Any and all criticism is welcome. I'll try to update at least once a week and it'll probably be on the weekend.**

Thorin Oakenshield quietly sighed to himself as he walked towards the rooms where the Company was staying at while in Rivendell. Both Gandalf and Lord Elrond had decided that there should be another person added to the Company.

Thorin didn't like the idea and disliked it even more when he had learned that the person accompanying them was a , Thorin was happy that it wasn't a bloody elf that was coming with them.

He pushed open a door and felt everyone's eyes shift towards him. Thorin wasn't looking forward to telling the others about the newcomer.

"It seems that Gandalf and Lord Elrond has decided that we should have a fifteenth member added to the Company. He is a Ranger and is trusted by both Gandalf and Elrond. This Ranger, from my understanding, knows well the paths that we are going to be using to get to the Lonely Mountain." Thorin said.

Startled cries sounded and many of the dwarves protested against the idea of having a Ranger accompany them to Erebor.

"Is this a wise choice, Thorin? Rangers are known for being dangerous folk that keep to themselves." Balin said looking at their leader.

"Aye. It seems to be the wisest choice given the circumstances." was the reply.

There was a few more grumbles coming from some of the dwarves before the got ready to sleep for the night.

"This is worst than having a Halfing accompany us." Dori mumbled to Gloin who nodded in agreement.

Bilbo, choosing to ignore Dori's comment crept up to Balin. "Are Rangers really that bad?"

"For the most part, Rangers keep to themselves and help all the races in ways that we don't even know about. They are known for being dangerous but I'd guess that it'd be if they are your enemy and if we have a Ranger accompanying us then I doubt that we'd have any trouble with them. Besides I doubt Thorin would go along with this plan if he thought that it posed as a threat to any of us." Balin said offering Bilbo a small smile.

"True. I had not thought of that. Thank you Balin and goodnight." Bilbo said before he silently crept back to his bedroll.

Balin got up and walked over towards Thorin.

"I don't like it but I think that it'd be wise to have someone who knows the paths that we are going to be treading." Thorin said without looking up once Balin got near.

"Aye laddie. I don't like it either but there are times where we have to do or accept things that we dislike."

"You'll help keep an eye on Fili and Kili? I'd hate for something to happen to them because they are to curious of the world and trusting of the people in it."

"Of course. We all will. You know we all love your nephews, Thorin. Now try and get some rest." Balin said before he patted Thorin's shoulder and went back to where he had been sitting.

Thorin looked all around to make sure everyone was present before he laid down and allowed himself to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the whole Company was gathered together in front of Gandalf who was telling them where they'd be heading to next.

"I have some important things to discuss with Lord Elrond; so I'll meet you in the Misty Mountains. I trust you all to take care and to not be so wary of the Ranger. He is a stern but kind man who is trustworthy." Gandalf said while staring intently at the dwarves beneath his bushy eyebrows.

A few of the dwarves mumbled a few things amongst themselves before a young man walked out from one of the buildings towards them.

"Are we ready to go?" the man asked.

The dwarves looked up in surprise at the man before eyeing him warily.

"Ah, yes we are now that you are here, Strider." Gandalf said smiliing at the man.

The man, Strider, had a small smile on his face as he turned and looked at Thorin.

"I have heard much of you Thorin Oakenshield. It is a great honor to be able to travel in your company." Strider said before he bowed to Thorin.

Thorin inclined his head. "You are the Ranger that is to accompany us?"

"Indeed I am."

"Is there anything else that you need to tell us before we go?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled and shook his head. "No there isn't. Go and don't lose heart. Keep a watchful eye for any enemies and keep your swords handy."

The dwarves then checked to make sure they had everything before they left. Once Bilbo had made sure his bag had everything in it that he needed, except for a handkerchief, he longingly looked back at the elvish buildings. He didn't want to leave Rivendell but knew that he had to.

Fili and Kili found Strider fascinating. They had been piling him with questions and thought that the life of a Ranger sounded like fun. Kili had even secretly wished that he could be a Ranger, but told no one and the rest of the dwarves, including Bilbo were starting to trust Strider more and more but they still remained wary of him at times. About a week and a half after leaving Rivendell, the Company was fast approaching the Misty Mountains. Bilbo was astounded by the sheer size of the mountains and hoped that the path he had everyone talking about to take over the mountains was safe. Little did he or the others know that they were still being pursued and that they now had a price on their heads. 


End file.
